


Christmas?

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Challenge 2010, Christmas, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack has never heard of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas?

"What's Christmas?"

Rose stared at Jack in horror. "You're kidding, right?"

Captain Jack looked at her blankly. "No, I've never heard of Christmas. What is it, some kind of food? Bet it tastes delicious."

Rose whipped her head around to the Doctor, who was fiddling with the console of the TARDIS and appeared to be listening. "Did you hear what he said?" 

The Doctor shifted his gaze for just a moment. "Of course I heard what he said." The Time Lord continued hitting the console with a mallet. 

"Well, is it true?" She yelled above the noise.

"Hey, why don't you believe me?" Jack replied, a little hurt. 

"Cause it's too… _weird_." Rose furrowed her brow. She began to fire off, "Eggnog, snowmen, nutcrackers, fa la la la la, mistletoe—"

Jack made a face. "I don't like the sound of those nutcrackers… but what's mistletoe?"

"It's this little leaf thing that when it's hung over two people's heads they gotta kiss—"

Suddenly, Rose felt herself being dipped by Captain Jack, a hint of green and red was hanging just above their heads… "You mean like this?" He asked and kissed her full and passionately. 

Jack was laughing when he released her, but Rose was quite dizzy and confused. 

"He tried the same thing on me last night." The Doctor commented.

"What do you mean, _tried_? You were quite willing if I remember correctly." Jack smirked.

Rose smacked Jack's arm. "You're wicked, you know that!"

The Captain grinned cheekily, "Oh, I'm wicked through and through, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
